HIS BITCH (Chanbaek - Mpreg)
by sexybaekby
Summary: [UPDATE!] 2 tahun hidup berdua dengan kekasihnya yang putus sekolah itu, Baekhyun menjadi rusak. Alkohol, gulungan tembakau yang terbakar disela bibir tipisnya, sex, hingga suntikan yang membuatnya melihat bintang-bintang. Bersama janin yang tumbuh dirahim si carrier, mereka menentang dunia dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. / Chanbaek / Mpreg /(Warning: Trigger, Drugs)
1. One

**His Bitch (Chanbaek - Mpreg)**

Summary: 2 tahun Hidup berdua dengan kekasihnya yang putus sekolah itu, Baekhyun menjadi rusak. Alkohol, gulungan tembakau yang terbakar disela bibir tipisnya, sex, hingga suntikan yang membuatnya melihat bintang-bintang. Bersama janin yang tumbuh dirahim si carrier, mereka menentang dunia dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Sudah berapa banyak tangan yang terulur untuknya, memintanya kembali dan menatap matahari dengan cara yang sama seperti 2 tahun silam. Sudah berapa banyak mulut yang terbuka untuk memohon, berusaha memasukkan kembali lembaran-lembaran masa lalu kedalam ingatannya tentang seorang remaja yang mengemut sendok es krim sambil tersenyum, mata bulan sabit yang selalu berbinar, pergi ke gereja setiap Minggu pagi, dan bibir yang hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat bermakna lembut nan lugu.

Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka _merindukan Byun Baekhyun._

Bukan Byun Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah memasukkan beberapa kotak kondom di balik bajunya secara diam-diam, tapi Byun Baekhyun yang dulu selalu memposting foto kebersamaannya dengan orang-orang tersayang di laman Instagram.

Tak terhitung ada berapa banyak hal yang telah berubah. Bahkan Byun Baekhyun yang hidup hari ini sudah tak lagi mengingat siapa-siapa saja mereka yang ada didalam foto itu; Kyungsoo si murid teladan sekolah yang suka mengomel, pemuda berkulit putih susu dan paling berisik bernama Luhan, Sehun serta Jongin yang merupakan 'bodyguard' bagi 3 bidadari yang tersenyum paling lebar di foto itu. Mereka berlima memakai seragam sekolah yang sama, dengan topi kerucut bermotif lucu dimasing-masing kepala mereka. Ruang kelas yang penuh balon, pita serta konfeti itu menjadi latarnya, dengan sedikit kekacauan sana-sini karena ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun si diva Byun ke-18.

Kiriman terakhir tertanggal 21 Maret 2017, dengan total 113.466 likes dan komentar yang melampaui 20.000. Byun Baekhyun duduk ditengah-tengah apitan ayah dan ibunya diruang keluarga. Dibelakang sofa, berdiri seorang pria berparas rupawan dan bertubuh tinggi. Tangan besarnya mencubit pipi gemuk Byun Baekhyun, memamerkan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat sangat menggemaskan. Laki-laki tampan itu adalah Shim Changmin; calon tunangannya.

 _"Aku turut berduka. Kuharap dia cepat ditemukan."_

 _"Demi Tuhan, siapa yang tega menyakiti anak secantik dan semanis dia?"_

 _"Kudengar dia alumni SMA Yongsan. Anak orang kaya memang rentan menjadi target kejahatan. Aku turut berduka."_

 _"Kasihan sekali orangtuanya... Dan tunangannya juga. Hidupnya sempurna, tapi seseorang dengan tega merusaknya."_

 _"Hai, Baekby. Ini aku sahabatmu, saingan tercantikmu disekolah, yang duduk disebelah bangkumu, temanmu bercerita, dan kita sering rebutan roti coklat saat dikantin dulu. Aku sampai mengganti akun karena akun lamaku terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan tentang kita. Aku tidak bisa lagi memakainya. Itu membuatku sakit tiap kali melihat kumpulan gambar yang mengabadikan momen liburan kita, pesta tahun baru dirumah Kyungsoo, bahkan fotomu saat digendong tinggi-tinggi oleh Sehun dan Jongin masih sering mendapat likes. Jika kau melihat tulisanku ini, kuharap kau mengerti. Kami tidak pernah lelah untuk menunggumu pulang. Kami mencintaimu."_

Sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa ada begitu banyak likes dan komentar yang terbubuh di postingan terakhir akun Instagram pribadi milik Byun Baekhyun. Kabar tentang menghilangnya anak tunggal keluarga Byun itu sempat menjadi headline dibeberapa situs berita untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dengan sendirinya karena tak ada kabar lanjutan tentang kemalangan yang dialami si remaja carrier.

Sampai empat musim pun berganti-ganti, kepulangan Byun Baekhyun yang dinantikan oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya tetap menjadi angan yang semu belaka. Yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah desas-desus tentang sepasang kekasih yang sering mampir ke bar kelas bawah tiap Rabu malam, menyundut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya bergantian, serta berciuman panas didepan puluhan pengunjung yang juga sama bejatnya. Ya, hanya desas-desus. Tanpa tahu bahwa itulah kenyataan yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Byun Baekhyun tersenyum dipangkuan laki-laki tinggi berambut legam, memegang rahang tegas itu dengan tangannya yang lentik. Ada bekas luka kecil di tulang pipi si laki-laki dominan, hasil perkelahian 2 hari lalu dengan preman lokal di sebuah basement tak terpakai

Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, hingga pada luka lecet kebiruan yang dimiliki laki-laki itu, Byun Baekhyun mencintai seluruhnya. Segala hal yang ada di diri Park Chanyeol akan selalu membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta.

 **e)(o**

"2 kaleng sprite, totalnya 800 Won."

Kasir wanita itu menyebut nominal yang tertera di mesinnya, menerima uang pas yang membuatnya tak perlu mengeluarkan kembalian.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang lagi."

Laki-laki cantik bersoftlens biru itu terlalu sibuk mengunyah permen karetnya sehingga tak punya waktu untuk sekedar membalas senyum si penjaga kasir.

Langkahnya yang santai membawa ia menuju sebuah mobil sedan keluaran 1998 berwarna biru gelap, membuka pintu di kursi penumpang lalu duduk dengan nyaman.

"Hai, babe. Selesai berbelanja?"

"Ya. Dan aku dapat banyak."

Matanya yang melengkung serupa bulan sabit saat tersenyum itu mengundang laki-laki didepannya untuk ikut tersenyum juga. Tangan besar si pria mengusak rambut almond itu dengan sayang.

Dari salah satu kantung jaket milik sang kekasih yang kebesaran dibadannya, keluar beberapa bungkus rokok filter dengan merk yang sama, 4 batang coklat, serta 2 strip pil pencegah kehamilan. Dikantungnya yang lain ada kotak kondom dengan berbagai merk dan rasa, inhaler khusus untuknya yang rentan pilek, dan terakhir 4 bungkus camilan rumput laut kering.

Oh, sebenarnya itu bukan yang terakhir.

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit kausnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus koyo putih dan lipbalm rasa stroberi yang terselip diantara jeansnya.

"Koyo? Untuk apa?"

Laki-laki tinggi itu, Chanyeol, menyatukan sedikit alisnya ketengah sambil mengangkat benda itu ditangannya.

"Semalam kau bilang punggungmu pegal-pegal. Jadi untuk siapa lagi?"

"Tapi kau langsung memijatnya untukku. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, simpan saja. Kalau-kalau punggungmu pegal lagi."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu asal sambil terkekeh kecil, menyimpan bungkus itu dikantung celananya.

"Oh, permen karetnya cuma satu ngomong-ngomong. Maaf."

Baekhyun nyengir lucu menunjuk mulutnya hingga membuat Chanyeol berdecak gemas.

"Kasir itu sungguh bodoh. Harusnya dia memperhatikan kalau aku tidak mengunyah apapun saat memasuki tokonya."

Sambung si mungil lagi sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi dua kaleng soda pada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol membuka salah satunya dan meneguk minuman berdesis rasa lemon itu dengan cepat. Dia cukup haus ngomong-ngomong. Kalau minum soda yang dibeli dengan uang sendiri rasanya jadi jauh lebih melegakan. Lucu memang.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, sayang. Kasir itu berteriak dibelakang kita."

Dengan mata yang melirik spion dalamnya, Chanyeol membuang asal kaleng soda kosong itu keluar jendela. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan memutar kunci dan langsung memasukkan gigi, bersiap tancap gas meninggalkan tempat dimana ia memarkir asal mobilnya.

Baekhyun tertawa sambil menatap kebelakang, dimana gadis berseragam kasir itu berlarian dengan wajah kesal dan tangannya terayun-ayun diudara, berharap mereka kasihan kemudian berbalik untuk mengembalikan barang hasil curian. Mimpi saja.

"Kau ingin makan apa, baby?"

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan kecepatan normal saat mereka telah menjauh dari lokasi minimarket tadi.

Si mungil dengan piercing di lidahnya itu mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya di dagu, tampak berpikir walau sebenarnya hanya akting. Dia sedang tak ingin makan yang macam-macam tentu saja. Apapun terdengar enak untuknya saat ini.

Sudut mata sipitnya tak sengaja merilik pada deretan truk makanan penjual jajanan kaki lima. Malam-malam begini mungkin enak jika makan sesuatu yang berkuah dan pedas.

"Aku ingin budae jigae, Yeol."

Lidahnya menjilat bibir sekilas sambil mengelus perut datarnya yang sedikit keroncongan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencubit kecil pipi Baskhyun, mengiyakan keinginan kekasihnya.

Disinilah mereka, duduk di kursi plastik dengan meja kecil ditengah dan tenda yang menjadi atap. Truk makanan itu disulap menjadi dapur yang siap membuatkan menu pesanan para pelanggannya.

Dua mangkuk berisi makanan yang berbeda tersaji bersama botol-botol air mineral dan Soju. Chanyeol yang tak pernah cocok dengan makanan pedas tentu saja memesan jjajangmyeon kesukaannya malam ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang tak bisa makan kalau hidangannya tidak pedas.

Ketimpangan selera diantara mereka ini seringkali membuat Baekhyun leluasa untuk melakukan aksi jahil pada kekasihnya. Pernah suatu hari dia membuat sushi sendiri di flat kecil tempat mereka tinggal. Baekhyun menyemprot banyak pasta wasabi untuk gulungan sushi miliknya. Dia makan dengan sangat nikmat sampai-sampai Chanyeol penasaran, apa yang membuat kekasihnya bergumam seperti di surga tiap kali memasukkan sushi kemulut. Dengan senyum penuh arti, dia menyuapkan 1 potong untuk Chanyeol.

Wajah laki-laki itu lantas memerah sampai ke telinga lebarnya, berlari menuju kulkas untuk mencari botol air dingin. Diteguknya air itu dengan rakus, tak menghiraukan air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipinya juga Baekhyun yang sibuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Besok aku akan pergi bersama Zico ke daerah Gangnam. Ada seseorang yang katanya mau menawarkan pekerjaan padaku."

Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan makanannya kini buka suara sambil menuangkan Soju ke gelas kecil, lalu meneguknya habis dalam sedetik.

Baekhyun mempercepat kunyahannya agar bisa segera menanggapi. "Gangnam? Distrik elit itu?"

Mata sipitnya sedikit membulat. Tak biasanya ada tawaran untuk Chanyeol yang datang dari tempat seperti itu; pusat kantor-kantor bergedung tinggi ada disana. Begitu juga dengan apartemen mewah, perumahan bergaya cluster, mall, hotel, club dan restoran berbintang yang hanya bisa dinikmati oleh kaum berkantong tebal saja.

Distrik itu dulu begitu akrab bagi Baekhyun. Tapi persetan, dia sudah lama tidak mempedulikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan rumah dan masa lalunya.

"Iya. Dan itu tandanya kau tidak bisa ikut, sayang. Tunggulah dirumah. Aku akan segera kembali sebelum sore."

Chanyeol mengusak lembut pucuk kepala kekasihnya, membuat si mungil balas mengangguk paham. Dia melanjutkan makannya yang sebentar lagi habis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin saat di studio aku dan teman-teman menonton video porno berbayar yang situsnya berhasil diretas oleh si jomblo Jaehyuk. Kau tahu Bee, pinggul dan kaki wanita itu sangat fleksibel. Sampai-sampai posisi kakinya itu bisa didorong melampaui kepala. Aduh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya... Agak susah diilustrasikan kalau pakai kata-kata saja."

Mata bulat Chanyeol itu berapi-api saat bercerita, membuat Baekhyun dengan mudah mencerna makna dari fantasi yang tersembunyi dibalik otak mesum kekasihnya itu.

"Iya-iya. Malam ini kita akan melakukannya persis seperti yang kau lihat di video."

Baekhyun berucap cuek lalu meneguk air putihnya dengan cepat. Laki-laki tinggi didepannya itu lantas bergumam yes! dengan suara tertahan.

"Lagipula, kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan karet tipis elastis dan pil kontrasepsi yang sudah kau ambil di minimarket tadi."

Baekhyun berdecih saja saat telunjuk Chanyeol mencolek dagu runcingnya sambil memamerkan alis yang naik turun. Menyebalkan, walau tetap terlihat tampan.

"Tahan sedikit libidomu itu, wahai penggila JAV. Jangan lupakan kalau besok pagi kau ada janji dengan Zico."

Cibir Baekhyun penuh kemenangan, sedikit lebih beruntung karena besok dia masih bisa tidur sampai siang. Jadi tak masalah kalau Park Mesum Chanyeol itu mau menggempur habis badannya malam ini.

 **e)(o**

To Be Continued?

A/N: Fanfic ini sudah mengendap di draft selama sebulan. Aku mengalami sedikit konflik batin antara mau menyelesaikan fanfic ini dalam bentuk Oneshoot atau Chaptered.

Well, semua tergantung dari respon pembaca.

Tolong review-nya yang bersifat kritik san saran yang membangun ya. Tembus 40 review maka akan ada fast update :)

btw besok aku akan up Chapter 2 utk "My Arrogant Mom" kalau sudah pas 40 review jg hehehe soalnya udh 37 review disana sekarang


	2. Two

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiasan gantung logam berbentuk kupu-kupu di jendela kamar itu berayun tertiup angin, menciptakan bunyi gemerincing yang merdu. Baekhyun terbangun dari lelap karenanya, mengerjapkan mata pelan demi menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang baru masuk ke retina.

Tak ada cahaya lampu. Hanya sinar matahari yang terpias dari kaca dan ventilasi ruangan, menerangi kamar hingga ke setiap sudut-sudutnya. Melihat dari warna kuningnya yang terang, Baekhyun yakin bahwa sekarang sudah diatas jam 12.

Sisi disebelah kanan ranjangnya telah kosong dan hanya terisi oleh angin. Melihat keadaan sprei yang berantakan dan selimut yang menutup tubuh telanjangnya, mau tak mau Baekhyun jadi teringat lagi akan penyatuan panas yang mereka lewati semalam. Tengkuknya meremang hingga menjalar ke ujung kaki. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat ia merasakan kembali sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang dibawa oleh serangan hormonal pagi _\--oke_ , maksudnya siang.

Tapi lupakan. Dia tahu bahwa kamar mandi adalah tujuan utamanya sekarang, karena sperma yang mengering disela pantatnya butuh untuk segera dibersihkan.

"Si bodoh itu, memakai karetnya hanya di 5 menit pertama saja. Sudah kuduga bahwa ini akan terjadi."

Bibir kecil itu terus mengomel ketika tubuhnya sudah dimandikan, berdiri didepan washtafel sambil memencet tube Colgate papermint diatas bulu sikat giginya.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia menggosok setiap permukaan giginya, menatap pantulan diri didepan cermin sedangkan pikirannya melalang buana jauh ke dimensi lain. Dia menggelengkan kepala cepat begitu sebuah adegan dimana kakinya diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Chanyeol kembali terulang. Penis pria itu terus menghentak didalam anal basahnya, menggeram seperti hewan buas yang terdengar timpang tindih dengan desahan submisif dari mulut kecilnya.

Tidak. Ada apa dengan hormon dan serat otaknya hari ini? Mereka kompak bekerjasama untuk merangkai fantasi mesum didalam kepalanya, begitu detail dan jelas.

Lebih baik dia memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa dia makan untuk mengisi perut kosongnya ini. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk ditangan untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Dia mengambil asal Hoodie kebesaran milik kekasihnya dari lemari, memakainya dan memilih sebuah hot pants berbahan jeans sebagai bawahan.

Keluar dari kamar, ruang TV dan dapur yang letaknya berseberangan itu langsung bisa terlihat oleh mata. Sepi.

Baekhyun menghampiri kulkas. Dia butuh cairan untuk menghidrasi tenggorokannya yang kering pasca dipakai berteriak semalaman. Mungkin ini karma kecil karena suara binal yang dia keluarkan sudah pasti sangat menganggu tidur para penghuni flat disebelah.

Selembar sticky note biru tertempel di pintu atas kulkas, bagian freezer. Tulisan tangan itu hanya berisi 3 kata; _**"Jangan keluar rumah."**_

Baekhyun mencabut sticky note itu dan menatapnya sambil mencibir "Dasar kuno. Mana embel-embel _'i love u'_ yang biasa kulihat di drama televisi? Tidak romantis."

Dan kertas malang itu pun berakhir di kotak sampah, seperti biasanya. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun menganggap remeh setiap isi sticky note yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol. Justru dia mematuhinya tanpa pernah membantah.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas serta lemari diatas counter. Dia akan membuat seporsi nasi goreng saja untuk makan siangnya hari ini. Memotong sayuran, sedikit sosis serta menggoreng telur dia lakukan dengan cepat. Hidup berdua saja dengan kekasihnya di flat sederhana ini sudah pasti membuat Baekhyun terbiasa dengan segala pekerjaan rumah dan dapur.

"Aku ini sudah pantas untuk jadi istrinya, ngomong-ngomong."

Baekhyun bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh arti, mencium aroma masakan yang telah selesai dia buat.

Usai mencuci alat masaknya, laki-laki cantik itu siap dengan sebuah sendok ditangan untuk segera menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang. Belum sempat suapan pertama itu tertelan sepenuhnya didalam mulut, tiba-tiba dia merasakan gejolak tak nyaman diperut hingga naik ke kerongkongannya. Sesuatu seperti mendorong dengan keras hingga membuatnya berkeinginan untuk muntah.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat bangkit dari kursi dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Didepan closet, dia memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sebagian besar berupa air. Rasa mual menyerang dengan begitu intens, diiringi denyut dikepalanya yang membuatnya meringis tersiksa.

"Ada apa dengan tubuhku..."

Baekhyun terduduk lemas dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin bercucuran akibat cemas berlebih yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang mentalnya.

Nafsu makannya sudah jelas hilang. Dia kembali ke kamar dalam keadaan lemas tak bertenaga, membuatnya harus berpegangan pada dinding sesekali agar tak jatuh.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbaring diranjangnya sampai rasa pusing dan mual ini benar-benar berkurang. Dia mengambil handphone untuk menjelajah ke internet, mengetik sesuatu di mesin pencarian. Ada banyak hasil yang keluar setelah dia menuliskan "penyebab pusing dan mual tiba-tiba".

"Masuk angin... Hepatitis A... Tumor otak... Tch, apa-apaan ini! Tidak masuk akal."

Baekhyun menggerutu melihat tulisan-tulisan menyeramkan yang terpampang di internet. Tentu saja dia tidak berharap bahwa diagnosis itu benar, bahkan rasanya terdengar amat berlebihan.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Sesuatu yang barusan dia baca membuatnya ingin menampar pipi sendiri.

Baekhyun meletakkan handphonenya didada, sedangkan mata sipitnya membulat menatap langit-langit kamar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku tidak mungkin hamil secepat ini, kan? Umurku baru 20 tahun..."

Tapi sekelebat ingatan akan fakta bahwa ia tidak meminum pil pencegah kehamilannya selama sebulan, hingga si brengsek Chanyeol yang punya kebiasaan melepas kondomnya ditengah-tengah sesi bercinta...

 _Tidak mungkin._

"Bagaimana kalau ini benar? Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol kalau kuberitahu dia soal ini?"

Baekhyun pikir _anxiety disorder_ -nya bisa kambuh sungguhan kalau begini keadaanya.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol duduk disebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti kantor. Atau dia memang benar ada di kantor. Tapi untuk apa orang-orang yang mengoperasikan tempat ini membutuhkan tenaga kerja seperti dia? SMA pun ia tak lulus.

Ia melirik Zico yang duduk tenang disampingnya. Sebuah majalah bisnis ada dipangkuannya, dengan halaman yang sedang dia bolak-balik. _Mau apa dia dengan bacaan seperti itu? Mengerti saja tidak._ Tch, Chanyeol pikir temannya ini sudah merasa sederajat lebih tinggi karena sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapatkan pekerjaan disebuah gedung bertingkat; tempat yang normalnya tak mau menerima berandalan dan putus sekolah seperti mereka.

Seseorang masuk lagi ke ruangan dimana mereka tengah menunggu. Dia duduk kembali dibalik meja yang diatasnya terdapat papan nama _"Manager of High Resource and Development"_

2 buah map dia bongkar bergantian. Itu berkas lamaran yang dia minta kemarin untuk mereka bawa. Isinya hanya ijazah SMP, surat keterangan dari sipil, dan embel-embel lain yang merupakan bukti bahwa sebelumnya mereka pernah bekerja sebagai buruh di gudang ekspedisi dan pabrik kertas.

"Kalian dua-duanya masih muda. Yang mana yang masih 20 tahun?"

"Saya, Pak."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan singkat, dan pria itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Chanyeol-ssi, Zico-ssi. Perusahaan kami sedang kekuarangan tenaga kerja dibagian keamanan. Dengan proporsi badan yang bagus dan, ehem, tampang kalian juga meyakinkan, kami memutuskan untuk menerima kalian. Mulai Senin depan, kalian berudua sudah bisa bekerja."

"Apa kami akan berjaga didepan gerbang kantor?"

Itu Zico, yang bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak, itu adalah tugasnya satpam kantor. Tugas kalian adalah berjaga di lobby, berkeliling gedung di jam-jam tertentu untuk pengawasan sesuai jadwalnya. Oh iya, seragam khusus dan walkie talkie kalian juga sudah disiapkan. Setelah ini silahkan ambil barangnya dibagian administrasi pegawai dilantai 4."

Dua pemuda selisih usia 3 tahun itu sama-sama tersenyum lebar. Sejenak mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _"kita bajingan paling beruntung di dunia."_ Keduanya bangkit dan menyalami si manager HRD. Mereka pamit pulang dengan rasa kemenangan yang menggebu-gebu. Entah kebaikan apa yang pernah mereka lakukan dimasa lalu hingga pekerjaan yang sifatnya tetap dan gaji yang lumayan tinggi bisa mereka dapatkan semudah ini.

Ya, hanya bermodal telepon nyasar di handphone Zico, mereka mendapatkan alamat kantor yang katanya sedang membutuhkan 2 pegawai laki-laki.

 _Atau sebenarnya, ini semua sama sekali bukan keberuntungan belaka. Siapa yang masih percaya akan adanya kebetulan indah di dunia ini?_

Sang manager 40 tahunan itu menghubungi seseorang melalui telepon kantornya. Dalam 3 kali dering, sambungannya langsung terhubung ke atasannya; orang yang duduk dibalik meja CEO perusahaan.

"Mr. Shim, aku sudah meyakinkan mereka untuk bekerja disini sesuai dengan perintah anda. Target anda itu akan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya hari Senin."

 _"Kau yakin laki-laki bernama Zico itu datang bersama temannya yang bermarga Park?"_

"Yakin, Mr. Shim. Namanya adalah Park Chanyeol. Dan umurnya juga 20 tahun."

Ada jeda sebentar, karena petingginya diseberang sana tengah mengembangkan senyum yang kental akan kepuasan dan sinis.

 _"Kerja bagus. Pastikan kalau dia tidak tahu bahwa akulah pemilik perusahaan ini."_

"Baik, Mr. Shim."

Sambungan terputus dan sang CEO bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya dengan sedikit perasaan menang didalam hati. Tentu saja. Satu gerbang telah terbuka. Itu tandanya dia sudah sedikit lebih dekat dengan tujuannya kali ini.

Inilah tujuan hidup yang kalang kabut dia kejar selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Seorang laki-laki carrier yang merupakan pusat dunianya; dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan hal itu membuat si pria dominan terluntang-lantung mencari keberadaan calon tunangannya itu. Dia orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sampai kedasar-dasar, hingga tak bisa berpaling pada yang lain sekalipun mereka telah terpisah untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Bukan Shim Changmin namanya kalau dia berhenti dan menyerah untuk mengambil kembali apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Sebuah foto berbingkai yang tak pernah meninggalkan meja kerjanya itu ia angkat, mengusap lembut figur seorang carrier muda berwajah cantik yang tersenyum manis didepan kamera. Dia juga disana, sedang mengecup pipi tembam si Carrier dengan gemas.

Bahkan, Changmin masih ingat dengan jelas kapan tepatnya foto diambil. Saat itu mereka sedang ada di Villa keluarga Byun untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas.

Mereka berbaring di atas sofa ayunan besar yang berada di balkon. Si Carrier cantik memegang kamera polaroid pink kesayangannya, mengajak calon tunangannya itu untuk berselfie.

"Kau cantik sekali, Baby..."

"Berhenti memandangiku begitu. Hihihi..." yang lebih mungil terkekeh saat merasakan tunangannya itu kini mencium dan bernafas di perpotongan lehernya. "Ayo menghadap kamera. Kita harus mengambil banyak selfie untuk kupamerkan pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo nanti saat disekolah."

"Tidak mau, baby. Aku tidak tampan."

"Siapa bilang kau tidak tampan? Kau kekasihku yang paling tampan, Mr. Chwang!"

"Aku ingin menciumi pipi gembilmu saja. Berfotolah sepuasmu, sayang."

"Iiihh... Hentikan! Kau membuatku geli..."

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama, dengan Changmin yang semakin posesif memeluk pinggang ramping calon tunangannya dan carrier itu masih asyik memotret figur mereka berdua.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun..."

Satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuat seorang Shim Changmin menangis adalah kerinduannya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan terhadap Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang menghilang 1 hari sebelum hari pertunangan mereka.

Rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernafas saat orang yang kau cintai direbut paksa bahkan dirusak oleh anak laki-laki gila yang begitu terobsesi pada kekasihnya.

"Kupastikan kali ini kau akan menderita dan mati di tanganku, Park Chanyeol..."

 **e)(o**

 _ **Seoul, 3 Tahun Lalu**_

"Baek, aku merindukanmu... Kenapa semalam kau tidak mengangkat telfonku?"

Sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu sempat tersentak ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mencuci tangan.

Tapi setelah ia melihat siapa pria yang melakukan ini padanya, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak perlu merasa heran lagi.

Dia memang selalu seperti itu.

"Tidak seharusnya aku menerima telfon dari pria lain malam-malam disaat aku sudah punya kekasih."

"Ayolah, tidak ada salahnya jika pria itu adalah aku, kan?"

"Tentu saja salah, Sehun. Seandainya kau tidak melewati batasmu sebagai seorang sahabat, semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini."

2 pasang mata mereka akhirnya bertemu disatu titik. Baekhyun pelan-pelan ingin melepaskan cengkraman pria itu dari pinggangnya, namun gagal.

Lelaki mungil itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi tatapan itu... Tatapan prosesif itu.

Sehun seharusnya tidak melakukan ini padanya. Mereka sahabat. Setidaknya sebelum keadaan menjadi rusak sebulan lalu, dimana Sehun tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya yang "lebih" terhadap Baekhyun di atap gedung sekolah.

"Apa salah jika seseorang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri? Ini juga diluar kendaliku, Baek... Kenapa kau menghakimiku seperti ini?"

Lihat? Laki-laki dominan ini begitu pandai memonopoli keadaan, memutar balik fakta seakan semua kesalahan ada pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Sayang sekali, Oh Sehun. Kurasa kita berdua tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjalani plot romansa 'sahabat jadi cinta' di kehidupan nyata ini. Aku sudah punya kekasih dan sudah dipastikan bahwa dia akan jadi suamiku dimasa depan karena perjodohan. Dan kau... Harusnya kau membuka matamu, bahwa ada carrier baik seperti Luhan yang mencintaimu, yang jauh lebih pantas mendampingimu dibanding aku."

Tangan lentik itu menyentuh rahang sahabatnya yang mengeras, mencoba menenangkan. Terlihat guratan-guratan emosi mulai tampak diwajah si dominan yang tampan. Sehun tidak pernah bisa menerima, entah berapa kalipun Baekhyun telah menolak perasaaannya.

Kali ini, Sehun balas mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat si mungil sedikit meringis.

"Apa bedanya kau dengan Luhan? Kalian berdua sama-sama sahabatku. Tapi kenapa aku harus bersamanya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu saja? Yang aku cintai itu dirimu, Baek. Bukan Luhan. Kenapa kau terus saja bersikeras menolakku?"

"Itu karena aku tidak pantas untukmu, Sehun."

"Omong kosong."

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Luhan mengharapkanmu. Cobalah buka sedikit hatimu untuknya."

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? ...Walaupun sedikit?"

Baekhyun merasakan sesak meliputi dadanya, begitu menyiksa dan membuatnya sangat muak. Dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan terluka, berharap Sehun sedikit berbelas kasih dan melepaskannya dari segala kerumitan ini.

Tidakkah mereka mengerti betapa tertekannya seorang Byun Baekhyun selama ini? Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti melimpahkan ego mereka pada dirinya? Semua orang memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti sebuah boneka, memaksanya diam dan menerima apapun yang dikehendaki oleh tuannya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Tapi sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih."

"Jangan bohong, Byun Baekhyun. Aku bisa lihat itu dari matamu. Kau juga menginginkanku bahkan sejak kita masih 15."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Air mata yang jatuh ini lagi-lagi melemahkannya.

"Apa yang aku rasakan saat berumur 15 sudah sangat jauh berbeda dengan hari ini. Terimalah, Sehun. Jangan pernah mengharapkan ada sesuatu yang lebih diantara kita."

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja sekalipun kau mengatakan hal semenyakitkan ini padaku?"

"Jangan terus memojokkanku, Sehun. Berhenti memperlakukanku dengan semena-mena... Kapan kalian semua akan mendengarkanku walau sedikit? Apa aku harus mati dulu baru kalian semua mengerti?! Apa aku harus loncat dari gedung sekolah ini baru kalian mau mendengarkan apa yang aku inginkan?!"

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan.

Ia berteriak. Ini pertama kalinya dia meninggikan suara didepan lawan bicaranya seperti ini. Wajah cantiknya memerah. Air mata membuatnya terlihat semakin kacau dan menyedihkan.

Byun Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum dan membuat semua orang bahagia... Diam-diam ia terluka dan hancur didalam sana.

"Ini sangat berat untukku, Sehun... Tidakkah kau mengerti..."

Kedua tangan Sehun tergantung lemah disisi badannya. Tatapannya kosong.

Sementara carrier mungil itu... Dia jatuh terperosok ke lantai dengan tangis yang semakin pilu dan sesak.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi, Baek... Jangan harap aku akan menyerah sampai disini. Suatu saat kau pasti akan jadi milikku. Lupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Jika kau ingin kita tetap menjadi sahabat, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi ingatlah janjiku, akan tiba waktunya dimana aku akan merebutmu. Persetan dengan kekasihmu dan juga Luhan. Mereka tidak bisa selamanya menghalangi kita."

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin keras. Tapi Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kembalilah ke kelas setelah ini. Aku permisi."

Dingin.

Lantai ini... Udaranya... Dan bagaimana angin membawa pergi sisa-sisa kehadiran Oh Sehun yang kini telah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kehidupan Byun Baekhyun yang sempurna... Tidaklah sesempurna itu. Dia tertekan. Dia frustasi. Dia depresi. Tak satupun orang yang bisa melihat luka itu didalam dirinya.

 _ **Anxiety Disorder?**_

Baekhyun pernah memilikinya jauh sebelum dia bertemu Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

To be continued?

 **MAAF AKU SEMPAT HAPUS UPDATE TADI KARENA ADA BAGIAN YANG KACAU JADI HARUS AKU EDIT ULANG T_T**

A/N: Flashbacknya akan aku tulis terpisah-pisah, sehingga di satu chapter isinya tidak akan flashback semua. Mix gitulah. Gapapa kan?

Jadi pada intinya, Baekhyun itu punya tekanan mental yang disebabkan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya sendiri. Dari orang tua, sahabat-sahabatnya (Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin, **mereka semua terlibat** ) hingga Changmin tunangannya. Semua akan aku bahas tuntas di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Jadi, gak cuma Chanyeol disini yg "merusak" seorang Byun Baekhyun. Aku juga akan ceritakan gimana Chanbaek bertemu sampai akhirnya pacaran, juga gaya pacaran mereka yg urak-urakan (bagian favoritku). Ga sabar sih pengen berbagi kisah fiksi ini bareng kalian :)

Review-nya jangan lupa juseyo... Tembus 80? Langsung fast update!


	3. Three

**CHAPTER 3**

 **x**

 **xxx**

 **x**

Suara anak kunci yang diputar 2 kali dari luar membuat Baekhyun terkesiap didalam kamar. Hari menjelang sore dan seharian ini ia hanya berbaring diranjang sambil bermain game di android, tak menyangka bahwa sudah jamnya Chanyeol untuk pulang.

Carrier mungil itu bergegas bangkit untuk menyambut kepulangan kekasihnya didepan pintu. Dia membetulkan rambutnya dan begitu sosok Chanyeol muncul, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau sudah pulang."

Si mungil berjinjit untuk mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibir kekasihnya yang tinggi.

Tangan besar itu kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut, seperti sebuah kebiasaan. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Mm... Ngomong-ngomong soal makan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu sehubungan dengan itu."

Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya sambil menunduk saat bicara. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bicara soal apa? ...Ah, kenapa ada nasi goreng di meja?"

Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekati ruang makan untuk meletakan plastik bawaannya langsung menaruh atensi pada sepiring nasi goreng yang terlihat belum disentuh itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah makan siangmu. Kenapa tidak kau habiskan, baby?"

Chanyeol menangkup wajah cantik kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan, melihat bagaimana belahan bibir pink favoritnya itu tampak sedikit mengerucut.

"Sebenarnya... Aku... Itu... Ceritanya sedikit rumit, Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun yang masih tidak ingin menatap matanya saat bicara membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Katakan, baby. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka ada sesuatu yang ditutupi diantara kita lebih dari 5 menit."

"Ya, lebih dari 5 menit."

Si carrier malah terkekeh bila teringat pada peraturan konyol yang ada diantara mereka.

Tapi setelahnya, raut mukanya terlihat kembali gelisah. Dia beralih memainkan ujung hoodie milik Chanyeol yang kebesaran ditubuhnya itu.

"Aku mendengarkanmu."

Saat si mungil mendongak dan mempertemukan matanya dengan milik sang kekasih, ia melihat bagaimana kehangatan itu menjalar dan membuatnya bernafas sedikit lebih tenang.

Ini mudah. Semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti boomerang yang datang berbalik untuk melukai dirinya. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan bereaksi negatif soal ini. Tapi tetap saja. Mereka berdua masih sangat muda, 20 tahun dan... dan... dan...

"Aku hamil."

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

Baekhyun terus menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat seperti orang linglung. Chanyeol hanya diam. Dia tidak marah, tidak juga tersenyum. Dia hanya seperti... seperti sebuah mainan yang baru saja dicabut baterainya; tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Hei, kau dengar aku kan, Chanyeol?"

"K-kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku hamil...sepertinya. Tapi kemungkinan besar begitu. Aku butuh test pack malam ini untuk membuktikannya."

Begitu Baekhyun selesai dengan kalimatnya, Chanyeol menunduk. Wajahnya bersembunyi dibalik tundukan itu sehingga membuat Baekhyun panik dan dirundung cemas.

 _Apa Chanyeol kecewa?_

 _Apa Chanyeol membencinya?_

"Chan... Apa kau marah? Kau tidak suka kalau aku hamil?"

Si mungil hampir menangis dengan bibirnya yang samar-samar bergetar, kalau saja Chanyeol terlambat untuk...

"Apa aku terlihat tidak suka?"

Secarik senyum tampak mengembang di wajah tampan si dominan. Baekhyun yang batal menangis hanya bisa merengek sambil memukul dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Kau jahat! Aku pikir kau marah padaku, Chanyeol-ah..."

Laki-laki tinggi itu tertawa sambil berusaha menangkap tangan mungil yang bertubi-tubi memukul dadanya.

"Iya-iya... Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku baru semenit berada dirumah dan kau langsung memberiku kabar seperti ini. Jelas saja kalau reaksiku jadi sedikit lebih dramatis."

Tapi mau bagaimana? Air mata sudah terlanjur jatuh dari pelupuk dan mengaliri pipi cantik Baekhyun. Rasa syukur dan bahagia tiba-tiba mendominasi hatinya saat ini.

"Hey... Jangan menangis. Kenapa kau malah menangis, sayang?"

Chanyeol mengusap jejak air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, mengecup hidung mungil Baekhyun untuk menenangkan.

"A-aku... Aku tidak tahu... Rasanya tiba-tiba saja ingin menangis... Ada yang salah dengan diriku, Chan... Aku bahagia tapi aku malah menangis..."

Baekhyun terisak dan tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, degup jantungnya mulai bergejolak tak terkendali tapi dia berusaha menutupi semua itu. Karena sebagai seorang dominan, dia tidak boleh membiarkan emosi menguasainya. Chanyeol tidak akan menangis sekalipun perasaan bahagia itu terus menggelitiknya untuk ikut meneteskan air mata.

Tapi Baekhyun berbeda. Dia seorang carrier, dan dia akan segera menjadi calon ibu. Chanyeol membiarkan kekasihnya itu menangis sebanyak yang ia mau. Kebahagiaan ini memang milik mereka berdua. Namun Baekhyun jauh lebih berhak untuk menumpahkan seluruh emosinya, sementara Chanyeol ada disini untuk memeluk dan memberinya rasa aman, serta tanggung jawab untuk melindungi kekasihnya... juga calon anak mereka.

"Aku janji, Baek... Aku akan jadi ayah yang baik untuknya."

"Aku yakin kau akan jadi ayah yang terbaik, Chan..."

Didalam pelukan kekasihnya, Baekhyun terus menangis hingga membasahi dada bidang itu.

"Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu, B."

"Hm? Apa Chan?"

Mata polos dan sembab milik Baekhyun berkedip-kedip, membuat Chanyeol tak tahan hingga harus mengecup wajah cantik itu sekilas.

"Aku baru saja diterima bekerja sebagai petugas keamanan disebuah kantor. Itu tandanya akan ada gaji tetap untukku setiap bulan. Kau senang, B? Mungkin ini berkah untuk menyambut kehadiran bayi kita."

"B-benarkah? Aku senang sekali, Chan... Kau memang laki-laki terhebat yang aku miliki. Aku mencintaimu..."

Baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat. Tidak ada sedikitpun celah tersisa diantara mereka, seolah tubuh ini memang ditakdirkan untuk saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, baby... Kita akan lewati semua ini berdua. Aku janji akan merawatmu dan juga anak kita. Aku memang bukan pria baik-baik, tapi aku akan berusaha jadi yang terbaik hanya untuk kalian..."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Chan... Hanya saat bersamamu aku bisa hidup bahagia seperti ini..."

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, B..."

"Tidak akan... Kau segalanya untukku, Chanyeol."

Mata mereka bersitatap di satu titik yang sama. Hasrat menuntun mereka untuk membuat penyatuan bibir, begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Kita harus membeli test pack untukmu, sayang."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan ya... Byun Baekhyun. Harus jujur kukatakan sekarang, kau seperti organ vital dalam tubuhku. Tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa... Aku mati tanpamu, B..."

 **e)(o**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _5 Tahun Lalu..._

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sejak semalam ia begitu menantikan matahari bergegas naik kembali ke singgasananya. Terlalu banyak berpikir memang menyulitkannya untuk tidur, tapi dia sama sekali tak keberatan meski detak jantungnya saat ini tak memberinya kesempatan untuk istirahat. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Baekhyun pikir dia sedikit menyukai perasaan ini.

Dia menyukai bagaimana perutnya tergelitik ketika membayangkan sebuah adegan; dia dan sosok itu bertatapan, berjalan sambil gandengan tangan, mengobrol tentang cuaca dan hal-hal random lain yang terdengar sangat menarik jika bersamanya.

Baekhyun hanyalah remaja 15 tahun dan dia suka berkhayal, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pemeran utama dari sebuah drama percintaan yang memiliki ratusan episode. Yang menjadi favoritnya kali ini adalah sineri romantis antara dirinya dan orang itu; **Oh Sehun**. Sahabatnya, laki-laki populer disekolah yang bermain basket untuk mengisi kekosongan jam.

Dalam novel yang pernah dia baca, perasaan semacam ini muncul ketika dirinya memiliki _**crush**_ ; seseorang yang menjadi alasan dibalik degup jantung serta dorongan untuk pergi ke sekolah sekalipun dia memiliki ujian matematika.

 _Oh Sehun adalah first crush seorang Byun Baekhyun? Apa itu ide yang buruk?_

Setelah tidur selama beberapa jam, tahu-tahu matahari sudah meninggi dan Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Selesai mandi dan memakai seragam olahraga, Baekhyun mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia bingung dalam memilih rasa lipbalm yang ingin dia pakai. Apakah strawberry yang disukainya, atau blueberry yang merupakan buah favorit Sehun?

Tunggu, kenapa dia menarik nama Sehun untuk mempertimbangkan rasa sebuah lipbalm? Apa dia berharap Sehun mencicipi bibirnya, dan menyukai rasa lipbalm yang dia pakai? Tidak. Byun Baekhyun mungkin sudah gila, karena sekarang dia sedang menampar pipinya sendiri berkali-kali. Ini konyol, benar-benar sebuah lelucon.

Dengan makeup tipis biasa dan cardigan rajut abu-abu (yang baru dia beli minggu lalu) membalut tubuh mungilnya, Baekhyun menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri ibunya di meja makan. Ada hal penting yang harus dia pastikan saat ini.

"Ibu!"

"Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun... Dasar anak nakal."

Melihat ibunya terkejut sambil memegangi dada membuat Baekhyun terkekeh lalu bergumam "maaf" dengan nada manja. Dia kemudian memeluk tubuh ibunya dari belakang, mencoba membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ibu, bagaimana semalam? Apa Ibu sudah bicara pada Ayah? Bolehkah aku memelihara anak kucing ras dirumah? Hm? Bolehkah, bu?"

 _Please... Aku harap-_

"Tidak boleh."

 _Apa yang kau harapkan, Byun Baekhyun?_

"Kenapa begitu?"

 _Tidak. Jangan kacaukan harimu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun. Bukankah kau begitu semangat ketika bangun pagi ini? Harusnya itu menjadi pertanda baik. Apa kau begitu sedih hanya karena tidak diizinkan memelihara seekor anak kucing?_

"Ayahmu bilang bulu kucing bisa menyebabkan kemandulan. Setelah dewasa nanti kau harus menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Ayahmu khawatir tentang itu, sayang."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Baekhyun, kau tidak pernah membantah perkataan Ayah dan Ibu, kan? Kau anak baik, benar begitu?"

 _Ya, Byun Baekhyun adalah anak baik._

"Ya, bu. Aku mengerti."

Setidaknya di sekolah, Baekhyun berharap tidak ada lagi pil pahit yang harus ia telan seperti pagi ini.

 **e)(o**

Jumat adalah hari khusus olahraga bagi angkatan kelas 9; angkatan Baekhyun. Dari kelas A sampai E, semua berkumpul di lapangan untuk melakukan kegiatan jasmani yang dimulai dengan pemanasan, lari mengelilingi lapangan per kelas, pengambilan nilai untuk beberapa cabang atletik seperti estafet, lempar lembing, hingga lompat tinggi, semua dilakukan secara berurutan.

Teriknya matahari tak menghalangi anak laki-laki dominan untuk melanjutkan permainan basket mereka. Ya, diatas jam 12 begini, semua murid sudah diperbolehkan istirahat dan mereka dibebaskan untuk melakukan apapun sampai jam pulang tiba; jam 2 siang.

Anak perempuan dan para carrier tentu saja memilih untuk memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mereka dengan duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil meneguk minuman dingin. Beberapa camilan sudah ada dipangkuan mereka masing-masing dan pertandingan basket inilah yang menjadi tontonan paling menarik.

"Semangatlah kalian semua! Tim yang menang akan mendapatkan pocari dan sandwich gratis! Baekhyun yang traktir!"

Itu Luhan, berseru keras sambil berloncatan dipinggir lapangan untuk mendapatkan atensi dari para anak laki-laki dominan yang sibuk bertanding.

Baekhyun yang semula tidak tahu apa-apa soal _'traktiran'_ itu lantas mencubit betis sahabatnya. "Apa-apaan kau ini, Lu?"

Luhan mengaduh sakit tapi kemudian hanya membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya jahil pada temannya yang melotot itu.

Sorak sorai dari tengah lapangan terdengar pasca Luhan meneriakan tawaran yang menggiurkan itu. Bahkan Sehun yang tengah mendribel bola langsung melesat menuju ring dan menembak two points untuk tim-nya.

"Woohhooo!!! Sehun kau memang hebat!"

Luhan dengan semangat memimpin teriakan selebrasi dari para penonton tepat setelah Sehun mencetak angka.

"Aku menantikan pocari darimu, Baekhyun-ah!"

Laki-laki tinggi itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

Dengan keringat yang membuat kulit pucatnya mengkilap dan sinar matahari menghujani wajah tampannya, Sehun tidak pernah tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya saat ini membuat Baekhyun kesulitan mengontrol degup jantung didadanya.

Carrier mungil itu hanya tersenyum; dia tersipu. Siapa yang tahu kalau pengaruh seorang _**first crush**_ ternyata sampai sehebat ini. Haruskah dia berterimakasih pada Luhan karena kejadian manis tadi tidak lepas dari _'bantuannya'_?

"Lu, aku-..."

"Sehun itu tampan sekali, ya."

Luhan melemparkan kembali pantatnya untuk duduk di kursi tribun, tepat disamping Baekhyun sahabatnya.

Carrier mungil bermarga Byun itu tersenyum kikuk. "Ya, kau benar. Dia memang tampan."

"Walau tidak setampan Jongin, sih."

"Tch, kau bicara seperti itu karena kau menyukai Jongin, kan?"

 _Apa? Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin?_

 _Baekhyun... Apa yang sudah kau lewatkan? Salah seorang sahabatmu jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu yang lain dan kau tidak memiliki ide sama sekali tentang itu?_

 _Kalau seperti ini, mungkinkah dia juga bisa jujur pada kedua sahabatnya kalau dia menyukai Sehun?_

"Kau juga! Kau bilang Sehun lebih tampan karena kau cinta mati pada laki-laki itu, kan? Ayo mengakulah!"

"Dasar mulut pinguin! Kau-..."

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Bee, botol air minummu terjatuh. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Carrier bernama Luhan menunduk untuk memungut botol air minum berwarna biru muda yang selalu Baekhyun bawa ke sekolah setiap hari.

"Kau menyukai Sehun?"

Baekhyun tidak peduli pada botol minumnya.

"Mm... Ya... Aku..."

Luhan tiba-tiba gelisah, terlihat jelas saat dia mengelus tengkuknya secara spontan. Pipinya juga memerah.

Semua tanda-tanda itu... ada didalam novel yang Baekhyun baca.

Ya, novel. Apa yang dia harapkan tentang kisah romantis dari sebuah novel? Berpikir bahwa kesenangan menjadi pemeran utama akan ikut dirasakannya di dunia nyata? _Mimpi saja kau, Byun Baekhyun._

"Bee, kau setuju kan kalau Luhan menyukai Sehun, dan aku menyukai Jongin? Apa kau pikir kami terlihat cocok?"

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya, sedikit terlalu keras, hingga Baekhyun bisa menatap mata bulat yang polos namun penuh tekanan; tatapan itu menuntutnya untuk berkata _**"ya"**_

"Kalian... Kalian cocok. Sangat cocok. Tidakkah kalian pikir cerita ini seperti dalam sebuah manga? Kita berlima-..." _terjebak dalam sebuah situasi dimana aku dan Luhan menyukai Sehun, dan Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin. Apa aku bisa punya kesempatan yang sama seperti Luhan dan Kyungsoo, menyukai sahabatku sendiri dan mendapat dukungan dari mereka?_

"Ya, Bee! Kau benar! Dan kau, sebagai pemeran utamanya, akan menjadi cupid untuk kami agar setiap rencana kencan kami berjalan mulus! Aahhh... Ini indah! Itulah kenapa aku ingin sekali kita semua masuk di SMA yang sama!"

Luhan tak lagi gugup. Dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang semangat dan... _menyebalkan?_ Mungkin karena dia telah memiliki 2 orang sahabat yang mendukungnya dalam percintaan.

 _ **Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh Baekhyun.**_

Dan yang lebih lucu adalah, sejak kapan seorang pemeran utama hanya bertugas menjadi seorang cupid? Apa Byun Baekhyun tidak berhak mendapatkan kisah cintanya sendiri?

"Itu sebabnya aku selalu menyuruh kalian belajar lebih keras untuk ujian masuk nanti. SMA Yongsan bukan sekolah sembarangan, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo, si carrier manis berkacamata itu terlalu sibuk menoyor kepala Luhan hingga ia melewatkan senyum sedih di bibir Baekhyun.

Semua orang _**melewatkannya**_. Semua orang tidak mempedulikannya. Baekhyun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Kalian tahu, awalnya aku ingin merahasiakan ini pada kalian. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah terlanjur ketahuan, hehehe... Apa terlihat sejelas itu ya kalau aku menyukai Sehun? Aku mendapat dukungan dari kalian, bukan?"

Dan disinilah Byun Baekhyun, mencoba memberitahu pada mereka bahwa dia juga menyukai Oh Sehun, tapi tak menemukan celah sama sekali untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula, tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mendengarkan _omong kosong_ darinya. Omong kosong; _**isi hatinya**_.

"Tentu aku akan mendukungmu kalau kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hey, setidaknya rahasiakan ini dari Jongin sampai aku siap menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Kyungsoo menangkup pipinya sendiri yang entah kenapa terasa memanas. Luhan mencubit pinggangnya menggoda.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Bee? Kenapa sejak tadi kau diam saja?"

Percuma Baekhyun bicara kalau tak ada satupun yang mendengarkan, bukan?

"Apa yang harus aku katakan? Tentu saja aku akan mendukung kalian! Akan aku pastikan kalian berempat selalu bahagia!" **_Bahagia tanpa harus melibatkan Baekhyun_. **"Kalau perlu, aku bisa mengatakan pada Jongin dan Sehun untuk mengajak kalian berkencan sepulang sekolah."

"Aish... Bee! Itu terlalu cepat. Tapi kau benar, mereka berdua pasti mendengarkanmu. Mereka hanya akan menurut kalau Baekhyun yang mengatakannya."

"Iya, rasanya kadang sedikit tak adil. Semua orang akan melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun. Kau memang seperti ratu, Bee."

 _Ya, hidup memang tidak pernah adil._

Tapi tidak semua hal yang mereka pikirkan tentang Byun Baekhyun adalah benar. Mereka bilang, semua orang mendengarkannya? Semua orang akan melakukan apapun untuknya?

 _Hipokrit macam apa ini?_

 **e)(o**

"Berikan aku sedikit, Chan..."

"Tidak. Orang yang positif hamil tidak boleh minum alkohol."

"Ck, ayolah. Ini hanya bir, bukan soju. Seteguk saja, boleh kan?"

Baekhyun sempat menghela nafas kecewa karena sekalipun ia sudah mengeluarkan jurus mata imutnya yang berkedip-kedip lucu didepan Chanyeol, laki-laki itu hanya balas memandangnya datar.

"Baiklah. Seteguk saja."

Tapi tolong ingatkan, siapa Chanyeol itu sebenarnya? Dia adalah definisi seorang _**whipped boyfriend**_ yang sesungguhnya, terlalu tergila-gila pada Byun Baekhyun hingga berulang kali gagal dalam melawan keinginan kekasihnya yang keras kepala.

Baekhyun menyambut girang sekaleng bir yang sempat disita oleh pacar tingginya, meneguknya sampai lega dan berdesis "Ah~" karena dahaganya telah terpuaskan.

Keduanya tengah berdiri di balkon flat mereka yang sederhana. Cahaya lampu kota terlihat seperti ribuan semut yang berwarna-warni dari sini, setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan bintang yang hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Suara gemersik angin yang menerpa pohon dan dedaunan menjadi musik tersendiri saat malam. Tidak indah, tidak juga terdengar mengganggu.

Chanyeol melirik pada kekasihnya yang berdiri disebelah. Sebuah selimut kecil bermotif Silvester and Tweety membalut tubuh mungilnya, namun tetap tak mencegah Baekhyun dari gigilan samar dan embun yang sesekali mengepul saat dia menghela nafas.

"Sini, kemarilah."

Sepasang mata kecil Baekhyun menatap lugu saat Chanyeol memberi isyarat untuk mendekat padanya.

Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, berjalan dengan senang hati ke pelukan kekasihnya yang hangat. Saat ini mereka sama-sama menghadap ke depan, dengan Chanyeol yang membalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang didalam kukungan badannya. Angin malam sesekali menerpa wajah mereka, menerbangkan kepulan asap rokok yang disesap oleh Chanyeol ke arah barat.

"Apa boleh jika sewaktu-waktu aku ingin merokok lagi, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Kau hamil, Baekhyun."

"Tch, hanya itu alasan kau melarangku untuk merokok, huh? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Seandainya aku tahu sudah berapa minggu kau mengandung, mungkin akan ku sebutkan juga supaya kau sadar bahwa hamil bukan sesuatu yang main-main. Ada nyawa yang hidup didalam dirimu, B."

Ya, Chanyeol benar. Satu-satunya hal yang belum mereka ketahui saat ini adalah usia kandungan Baekhyun. _Sejak kapan janin ini tumbuh didalam sana? Dimalam apa sperma Chanyeol dengan gagahnya berenang melawan arus hingga berhasil membuahi rahim si carrier?_

"Besok aku akan membawamu ke dokter kandungan untuk diperiksa, Baek."

"Tidak, Chan. Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Ini bukan tentang kau yang merasa baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tapi ini kehamilan pertamamu. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau dan janin ini selalu sehat. Aku akan memotong tanganku sendiri jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada kalian."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang begitu serius. Dia sampai refleks mengelus tangan kekar sang kekasih yang saat ini melingkar dipinggangnya. _Tangan yang malang._

"Chan, kita masih bisa bercinta kan meskipun aku sedang hamil?"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya di internet. Dan mereka bilang _boleh_ bahkan saat kau sudah hamil besar sekalipun."

"Tch, itu hal pertama yang kau cari di internet setelah tahu aku hamil? Sudah kuduga."

Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya pura-pura kesal. Berakting memang salah satu kepandaiannya yang selalu dia bangga-banggakan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu kebutuhan vital untukku, sayang. Mana bisa aku bekerja di pagi hari kalau malamnya belum mendapat servis darimu."

"Baiklah. Lain kali aku akan memberikanmu servis spesial dengan obeng, kunci inggris dan tang supaya kau puas."

"Seperti kau tahu cara menggunakannya saja. Lagipula pusaka ku ini namanya penis, bukan onderdil motor, sayang."

Keduanya malah sama-sama tertawa, dengan Chanyeol yang mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Baekhyun karena gemas.

Mereka memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah 5 menit kemudian. Chanyeol sempat melakukan sesuatu didapur. Dan ketika ia kembali ke kamar, segelas susu hangat sudah ada ditangannya. Ya, saat membeli test pack di minimarket tadi sore, Chanyeol melirik sebuah kotak susu khusus ibu hamil yang bertulisan **"For First Trimester".** Dengan keyakinan 99% bahwa kekasihnya benar-benar hamil, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengangkut pulang susu itu bersamanya.

"Lain kali aku akan mencarikan susu rasa strawberry."

Baekhyun yang baru selesai meneguk habis susunya malah menggeleng. " _Nah_. Coklat tidak terlalu buruk, sayang."

Ibu jari Chanyeol dengan sigap mengelap sudut bibir kekasihnya yang sedikit ternoda oleh susu. Laki-laki dominan itu tersenyum, bahkan saat hamil pun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak rewel.

"What did i do to deserve you, babe..."

"Of course we deserve each other, Yeol... I'm yours. I'm so grateful to be yours."

Penyatuan bibir diantara keduanya membungkam sisa-sisa kalimat memuja yang menggantung dipangkal tenggorokan Chanyeol. Sebagai gantinya, laki-laki itu membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan sendiri betapa besar ia menginginkan kekasihnya lewat sentuhan ini. Setiap kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan sudah cukup menjelaskan betapa dalam mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mungkin bukan pria sempurna _\--dia cacat_ bila dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang agung dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Baekhyun adalah keindahan, mulai dari fisik hingga kepribadiannya. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol datang dan mencoretkan tinta hitam kedalam lembaran hidup Baekhyun yang semula didominasi jingga dan putih.

Park Chanyeol, dengan nama tengah yang mereka sebut sebagai _**berandalan**_. Pola pikirnya sesederhana ini; bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertahan hidup untuk 24 jam kedepan, tidak peduli dengan jangka waktu diatas itu. Semula ia lebih senang mengais _Won_ lewat turnamen tinju jalanan, membiarkan setengah dari penonton menempatkan taruhan untuk kemenangan atas dirinya. Hasil yang ia dapatkan dalam sekali merubuhkan lawan terbilang sangat lumayan. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia berhenti melakukan itu, _tentu saja karena Byun Baekhyun._

Laki-laki cantik itu selalu menangis di pinggir ring saat menyambutnya usai pertandingan. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, Baekhyun mengusap lembut setiap bekas luka juga lebam yang tercetak diwajah dan sekujur tubuh Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun memeluk dan menangis didadanya malam itu, berucap terbata-bata bahwa ia sudah _tidak sanggup lagi,_ saat itulah Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa dirinya _harus berhenti_.

Kehadiran Baekhyun ditengah-tengah hidupnya yang keras sedikit banyak telah merubah beberapa aspek didalam diri Chanyeol. Walau sebagian besar, Baekhyun lah yang lebih banyak _**beradaptasi**_ dengan gaya hidupnya yang bebas dan juga serampangan ini.

Chanyeol, tanpa obsesi ataupun kesengajaan, telah merubah Baekhyun menjadi _**seperti dirinya.**_ Mereka mencintai balap liar setiap malam Sabtu, minum alkohol murahan langsung dari botolnya, menyesap rokok dari batang yang sama, menikmati pesta obat disebuah kost bersama teman-teman Chanyeol, dan bersetubuh hebat seperti kelinci yang sedang kawin.

Chanyeol menjalani hidupnya _**tanpa rasa takut**_ ; sesuatu yang setengah mati _**ingin**_ dirasakan oleh Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dan membagi perasaan itu bersama-sama.

 **e)(o**

 _ **Flashback**_

6 Mei, Ulang tahun Baekhyun ke-19. Ini tahun pertama dimana ia melewati hari kelahirannya tanpa keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Baekhyun terbangun pagi itu entah di kamar siapa, namun yang pasti ada lengan kekar yang menjadi bantalannya. Persetan dengan ulang tahun, ia bahkan tak begitu ingat malam seperti apa yang sudah dia lalui bersama kekasihnya dan 6 orang lain diruangan ini; 3 orang laki-laki (teman Chanyeol) dan 3 perempuan (pasangan mereka) yang Baekhyun tidak ingat namanya.

"Mm... B, kau sudah bangun?"

Pria bertubuh tinggi disampingnya tampak menggeliat, menggumam karena belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Kita dimana, Chan?"

Ia tahu kekasihnya itu masih setengah sadar, tapi Baekhyun sudah kepalang penasaran.

"Dirumah Jun. Kita habis berpesta semalam, sayang."

Baekhyun membulatkan bibir hingga membentuk "o" tanda mengerti. Mau bertanya pesta apa, rasanya itu tidak perlu. Tentu saja dia sudah ingat semuanya sekarang.

Kemarin dia habis dibuat melayang karena sebuah botol berisi serbuk yang entah apa namanya. Namun begitu aromanya disesap, rasanya Baekhyun seperti dibawa terbang ke langit ke-tujuh. Sensasinya nyaman, tenang, damai, dan ada percikan kembang api yang dia lihat di langit-langit ruangan. Sangat indah. Ditambah ciuman panas yang ditawarkan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun pikir ia sudah mendapatkan segala kenikmatan dunia didalam genggaman tangannya.

Dan ya, botol-botol diatas meja dan lantai juga menjelaskan bahwa semalam mereka habis puas minum. Tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak. Karena mereka berdua sudah punya wacana untuk melakukan seks, dan bersetubuh dalam keadaan mabuk bukanlah gaya mereka.

Ah, Baekhyun meringis ketika melihat Jaebum, teman Chanyeol yang tidur terlentang di sofa itu. Semalam dialah orang yang bersorak paling heboh ketika Baekhyun berada "diatas", menggoyangkan pantatnya naik turun dengan penis Chanyeol menancap didalam analnya. Persetubuhan mereka yang gila jadi tontonan paling menarik semalam. Entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, padahal ia tidak mabuk sama sekali saat itu.

Tch, buat apa menyesalinya sekarang. Apa Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal? Dia tidak. Hanya saja, sedikit risih bila mengingat ada orang lain yang pernah menontonnya bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Berharap alkohol yang mereka teguk semalam sedikit membawa pengaruh dan membuat mereka melupakan bagaimana lekuk tubuhnya; tubuh yang hanya milik Chanyeol. Ya, hanya milik kekasihnya.

"Chan, bisa kita pulang sekarang? Aku ingin mandi."

"Mm, tunggulah didepan. Aku akan cari jaket dan kunci motorku dulu."

Walau dalam keadaan masih setengah mengantuk, Chanyeol tak perlu banyak berpikir untuk langsung bangun dan mengiyakan keinginan kekasihnya.

Mereka sempat berciuman sebelum Baekhyun berjalan duluan ke pintu depan, menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang membenarkan tali pinggangnya dan celingak-celinguk mencari jaket di lantai.

6 orang didalam ruangan itu masih tampak tidak sadarkan diri, entah kapan akan bangunnya. Salah sendiri memilih minum sampai teler. Chanyeol sempat-sempatnya menendang badan Mino karena kuncinya tertimpa dibawah sana.

"Ayo sayang, kita pulang."

Lengan kekar Chanyeol langsung merangkul tubuh Baekhyun dan membalutnya dengan jaket. Dia tahu, pagi ini cukup dingin dan mereka harus naik motor sampai ke rumah. 2 lapis jaket untuk Baekhyun, baru bisa membuatnya mengendara dengan tenang.

 **e)(o**

To be continued?

A/N: Stop disini aja deh hehehe. Maaf ya kentang. Soalnya udah kepanjangan nih. Bagian serunya lanjut chapter depan ya.

Oh iya, seperti yg aku bilang kmrn kalau Flashbacknya akan mixed and random disini. Diperhatikan aja baik-baik letak dan situasinya ya.

Ditunggu review-nya yang berisi kritik dan saran yg membangun :') i love you guys so much! Tembus diatas **120** review, langsung update ya dears~ Thank you~


	4. Four

_Rasa takut. Sesuatu yang sangat akrab dengan Byun Baekhyun sebagai seorang penderita penyakit mental bernama Anxiety Disorder. Semuanya berawal ketika musim gugur, Oktober 2015._ _Ia terbangun pukul 3. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak benar-benar tertidur sampai akhirnya menyerah untuk memejamkan mata ketika pagi sudah mulai merangkak. Hal itu terjadi selama seminggu, hingga terus berulang sampai bulan berikutnya berganti. Baekhyun pikir ia mengalami insomnia, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menelan pil tidur._

 _Ia takut pada semua hal._

 _Baekhyun takut untuk ke balkon karena seseorang bisa saja mendorongnya dari belakang dan membuatnya jatuh kebawah dengan mengenaskan. Baekhyun takut ketika pinggangnya tiba-tiba nyeri. Sebuah kalimat di internet mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan gejala dari penyakit gagal ginjal. Keadaan itu didukung karena ia mengalami masalah disaluran kencing. Setiap satu jam sekali, dia harus ke kamar mandi untuk membuang air seni. Hal itu sangat melelahkan, mengganggu kegiatannya di sekolah bahkan tak mengizinkannya untuk tidur sama sekali di malam hari._ _Termasuk ketika ada suara langkah kaki yang terdengar diluar kamar. Semakin lama, suara itu malah semakin dekat dan nyata. Itu bukan ilusi. Seseorang benar-benar datang, dan bayangan akan sebuah peluru yang menancap dikepalanya terpampang jelas dipikiran Baekhyun._

 _Dengan tubuh gemetar dan ancaman kematian yang sudah diujung pintu, Baekhyun menekan nomor telfon ibunya. Wanita itu keluar dari kamarnya, berlari dan mendapati anak semata wayangnya duduk menekuk lutut sambil menangis._

 _"Aku bersumpah, Bu! Demi Tuhan ada seseorang diluar kamar dan dia ingin membunuhku!"_

 _"Tidak ada siapa-siapa diluar, Baekhyun. Kau hanya berhalusinasi."_

 _"Ta-tapi..."_

 _Tidak ada yang mau percaya pada seseorang yang sulit membedakan antara ilusi dan kenyataan seperti dirinya. Walau Baekhyun benar-benar takut, walau Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan perlindungan, tidak ada satupun yang menganggap kecemasannya sebagai situasi yang serius. Dan Baekhyun, pada akhirnya, menderita sendirian karena apa yang dia lihat dan rasakan tidak sama dengan mereka; orang-orang normal._

 **e)(o**

Chapter 4

 **xxx**

 **x**

 **xxx**

"Maaf jika saya harus bertanya. Kalian..." Pandangan itu naik turun meneliti, seperti sedang menghakimi sesuka hati. "...Sudah menikah?"

"Be-"

"Sudah."

Sang dokter tersenyum, sedikit memaksa, dan Baekhyun masih mematung usai perkataannya diputus tiba-tiba oleh Chanyeol; si dominan yang duduk tenang disebelahnya.

"Menikah muda memang bukan fenomena langka. Begitupun hamil di usia dini. Tapi tetap saja, butuh pengawasan lebih ekstra terhadap laki-laki carrier yang hamil di usia 20."

Tangan si dokter wanita sibuk mencatat rekam medis yang menjelaskan kondisi kesehatan pasien beserta rincian usia kehamilan; 3 minggu.

"Jangan biarkan dia bekerja berat dan perbanyak istirahat dirumah. Berat badannya memang sedikit turun, tapi aku yakin ini tidak akan lama. Baekhyun-ssi, jangan berpikir untuk melakukan diet disaat nafsu makanmu nanti mulai naik."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat sepasang pipinya yang bertambah gemuk. Dan ya, pipi pantatnya juga."

"Ish! Chanyeol!"

Refleks saja, Baekhyun mencubit perut kekasihnya yang tersenyum tanpa beban. Suasana mencair. Dokter itu tertawa tulus untuk mereka.

"Ini resep multivitamin yang bisa kalian tebus di apotik. Silahkan datang lagi untuk pertemuan selanjutnya 2 bulan kedepan."

Chanyeol menerima secarik kertas berisikan 3 nama vitamin dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelahnya, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis seperti anak kecil.

Mungkin anak itu baru 18. Sang dokter mulai meragu dalam hati soal usia asli pasiennya tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

Beberapa mata pengunjung yang duduk diruang tunggu langsung melihat ke arah mereka setelah pintu bertuliskan "Dokter Spesialis Kandungan" terbuka. Rangkulan posesif Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggalkan pinggang ramping Baekhyun, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang map hasil pemeriksaan.

Sesekali keduanya membahas ulang perkataan dokter didalam, tidak mempedulikan tatapan random dari pasien lainnya yang membawa serta perut besar mereka. Hanya beberapa yang datang bersama pasangannya. Dan mereka yang tidak, diam-diam memendam iri pada si mungil yang sedang tertawa karena mendapat ciuman di pipi dari si tinggi.

"Hati-hati."

Chanyeol melirik ke belakang pada si mungil yang bersiap naik ke jok motor. Baekhyun tertawa, menepuk bahu si tinggi karena sikap cemasnya yang berlebihan.

"Nanti kalau perutmu sudah besar, bagaimana caranya aku memboncengmu dengan motor? Mungkin aku harus pinjam mobil lagi dari si tengil Mingyu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan duduk menyamping, mm... ya, seperti ini."

Baekhyun langsung saja mempraktekan cara duduk menyamping yang ia maksud. Kedua kakinya sama-sama berpijak pada footstep motor sebelah kiri, sedangkan tangannya memeluk erat pinggang sang kekasih.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika merasakan si carrier hamil menyandarkan kepala pada punggungnya. Ia bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyun yang tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun pada hal-hal yang selama ini ia khawatirkan; pada setiap kenyamanan yang terkadang tak bisa Chanyeol berikan untuknya.

"Bagaimana? Ide bagus, kan?"

Baekhyun melompat turun, kali ini mencoba kembali duduk diboncengan dengan cara yang biasa.

"Ya, kau menang."

Baekhyun benar-benar tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan segera melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang sang kekasih. Scooter biru kesayangan Chanyeol itupun akhirnya melaju meninggalkan lapangan parkir rumah sakit.

 **e)(o**

Mundur sejenak ke belakang, ini adalah tahun pertama Baekhyun di SMA. Tepatnya sebulan sebelum Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada si naif Byun Baekhyun.

Di sekolah elit bernama Yongsan International High School, murid-murid disini menyebut Baekhyun dan 2 teman imutnya sebagai reinkarnasi dari Trio Populer dalam serial "Mean Girls". Mereka menyedot perhatian dengan mudah karena beberapa hal; paras manis yang sedap dipandang, kekompakan yang mencolok--mungkin sengaja ditunjukkan, dan 2 "anjing penjaga" paling tampan yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

Disaat 5 remaja itu asik membicarakan film box office yang sedang tayang di bioskop, kelompok lain di cafetaria ini justru lebih tertarik untuk bergosip tentang mereka. Salah satu topik paling menarik adalah tentang Sehun yang terang-terangan didekati oleh kakak kelas paling populer bernama Irene, juga Jongin si tengil tampan berjiwa playboy yang kali ini mengajak kencan seorang gadis dari kelas 10-B.

Adapun pembahasan yang tak kalah menarik adalah desas-desus tentang anggota Trio cantik--si pusat perhatian bagi para kaum dominan.

Kyungsoo; pemuda bermata bulat dan pintar yang diketahui lulus tanpa melewati jalur test di SMA Yongsan.

Luhan; si pembangkang yang cantik dan paling berkuasa di angkatan pertama.

Baekhyun; si nyaris sempurna yang imut dan menjadi incaran hampir seluruh murid laki-laki di sekolah.

Semua orang tahu bahwa mereka adalah sekumpulan remaja berkarakteristik kuat yang berpotensi menduduki posisi puncak dalam diagram "segitiga" sosial sekolah. The school "Jocks" seperti Sehun dan Jongin serta "Queens" seperti Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang seakan telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama dalam sebuah kelompok. Selalu ditempeli oleh murid-murid "biasa" yang setia menjadi pengikut dan pemuja mereka. Sedangkan para "Geeks and Nerds" tidak pernah mendapatkan tempat spesial di tanah sekolah menengah ini.

Sepanjang 3 tahun masa belajar mereka, sudah dipastikan bahwa Baekhyun dan keempat temannya akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan topik gosip paling menarik bagi seluruh siswa. Tiada murid yang tak ingin berteman dengan mereka. Menjadi bagian dari kelompok populer adalah mimpi paling sederhana yang dimiliki hampir seluruh anak-anak usia belasan.

"Hari ini jangan sampai terlambat datang ke rumahku, ya. Baekhyun minta diajarkan membuat cupcake dan aku tidak ingin keracunan sendirian, jujur saja. Jadi kalian juga harus ikut."

Itu Kyungsoo, berucap santai sambil mengunyah Oreo tanpa mengindahkan pukulan Baekhyun pada lengannya. Pipi si mungil bermata sipit menunjukkan semburat merah yang kentara.

Sehun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan yang lain sibuk bersiul-siul karena menangkap makna terselubung dibalik "cupcake" tersebut.

"Hey, aku tahu - aku tahu! Cupcake ini pasti untuk CEO itu, kan? Iya kan? Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun kita bisa secepat ini menerima calon tunangannya."

Jongin mengusak poni halus si mungil dengan gemas, membuat Baekhyun membatalkan protesnya karena terlalu malu.

"Lihat dia, bulan lalu si cebol ini menangis meraung-raung karena tidak mau dijodohkan. Tapi sekarang? Ck... Kau ini memang lemah kalau urusannya sudah menyangkut laki-laki tampan, Byun Baekhyun."

"Berkaca Xi Luhan, kau juga sama cebolnya seperti aku dan Kyungsoo!"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyeretku dalam lingkar golongan cebolmu itu?" Kyungsoo lantas menyahut protes tak suka.

"See? Aku dan Kyungsoo tidak cebol. Hanya kau yang cebol."

Baekhyun merengut kalah sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling berbagi high five disana.

"Sesama pendek pun masih saling hina."

Jongin yang sengaja bergumam dalam volume rendah pun masih saja tertangkap basah. Spontan menelan ludah susah payah karena mendapat delikan tajam dari 3 lelaki cantik yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Aku kembali ke kelas. Lanjutkan kegiatan makan kalian. Ah, maaf... Maksudku bergosip."

Sehun bangkit dari bangkunya, menyisakan suara derit kentara yang membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dalam bisu.

"Dia kenapa?"

Itu Jongin, terheran-heran menatap karibnya yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan kedua tangan dikantung celana.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan PR."

"Sehun belum mengerjakan PR-nya?"

Luhan sedikit khawatir mendengar dugaan dari Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya. Tadi pagi dia meminjam buku PR biologiku."

Baekhyun mengaduk Quinoa Salad dipiringnya dengan pikiran menerawang. Tak salah jika hanya dirinya yang menyadari alasan dibalik perubahan sikap Sehun barusan. Tiap kali mereka membicarakan soal tunangan Baekhyun, Sehun dengan jelas memberikan sinyal pada si mungil bahwa ia tidak menyukainya.

Sehun dan perangai anehnya memang terlihat begitu transparan bagi Baekhyun, karena si pria tinggi pucat itu sendiri bahkan tidak mau repot-repot ingin menutupi perubahan sikapnya sejak awal. Tapi satu hal yang masih tak bisa Baekhyun pahami; atas dasar apa Sehun membenci setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan tunangannya? Sehun bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Shim Changmin sekalipun seumur hidupnya. Sangat tidak masuk akal jika kau bisa membenci seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal sama sekali.

Baekhyun tidak tahu. Dia bisa saja memikirkan alasan lainnya yang mungkin sedikit lebih masuk akal, tapi hatinya menolak untuk menerima spekulasi semacam itu. Baekhyun menolak percaya jika sinyal-sinyal yang selama ini diberikan oleh Sehun merupakan pertanda bahwa remaja albino itu sebenarnya menaruh rasa suka kepadanya.

 _Kemungkinan macam apa itu? Kedengarannya lebih mirip seperti sebuah lelucon._

 **e)(o**

"Tuhan beserta permainan takdirnya yang rumit nyatanya berhasil membawa kita pada sebuah pertemuan."

Baekhyun berucap disela-sela kegiatan memijat pundak keras dan berotot milik kekasihnya yang tengah duduk bersila diatas lantai berkarpet. Sedangkan si mungil duduk nyaman diatas sofa, baru saja selesai meneguk tandas susu hamilnya kemudian langsung menawari Chanyeol servis pijat yang telah menjadi favorit si tinggi tiap rabu malam.

"Jika kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan berandalan sepertiku, mungkin kau akan jauh lebih bahagia dari hari ini, Baek. Kau tetap menjadi putra kesayangan dari tuan dan nyonya Byun, memiliki banyak teman yang berpendidikan dan sederajat, melanjutkan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi, atau mungkin sudah dipersunting oleh pria kaya raya."

Chanyeol menunduk seolah hanya fokus menikmati pijatan yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, menutupi fakta bahwa matanya itu terpejam karena sedang memikirkan hal lain. Tiba-tiba saja ia terbayang akan masa depan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang cerah jika tanpa keterlibatan seorang Park Chanyeol didalam hidup si submisif itu.

"Omong kosong. Kemungkinan besar di salah satu batu nisan di pemakaman umum Bucheon ada yang bertuliskan namaku, dengan ukiran tanggal kematian 8 April 2016."

"Jangan pernah membahas itu lagi. Kau tahu jika aku sangat membencinya."

Baekhyun malah terkekeh lembut disaat kekasihnya itu tengah dirundung kekesalan dan perasaan tidak nyaman secara instan. Si mungil menarik dagu Chanyeol agar menghadap kearahnya lalu mencium singkat bibir si dominan itu. Kemudian memggumamkan kata maaf tanpa bersuara.

"Chanyeol... Kau lah yang sudah mencegah nisan itu benar-benar tertancap diatas tanah. Aku masih bisa hidup hingga detik ini juga berkat kau. Dan alasanku untuk tetap hidup tentu saja karena kau, Chanyeol. Malah sekarang, alasan itu juga telah bertambah satu-"

Baekhyun tersenyum kepalang lebar ketika tangannya ia bawa untuk menyentuh perutnya sendiri. "-bayi kita, Chanyeol. Buah hati kita berdua. Terimakasih karena telah menitipkan benihmu padaku, dan mempercayakan darah dagingmu untuk ku rawat didalam rahim ini."

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam pandangan penuh kekaguman pada janinnya hingga tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol kini sudah bangkit dan berada disisinya sekarang. Si tinggi merangkul tubuh kecil kekasihnya dengan protektif, memperlihatkan pada semesta bahwa dia akan melindungi "dua" intan paling berharga dalam hidupnya dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan paling depan, apapun resikonya.

"Jangan pikirkan hal aneh-aneh lagi. Kebahagiaanmu adalah tanggung jawabku. Dan tolong, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku sampai kapanpun."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berulang kali. Ia lebih banyak menyalurkan perasaannya melalui bahasa tubuh karena tidak pandai berkata-kata.

"Aku mana bisa jauh-jauh darimu, Chan. Apalagi baby sudah mengikatku agar tidak pernah lepas dari rengkuhan ayahnya..."

 **e)(o**

Lorong luas yang merupakan jalan tunggal menuju ruang guru dan staff yayasan sekolah terasa sangat lengang siang itu. Baekhyun menuruni tangga seorang diri, kemudian menyusuri lorong itu dengan sebuah amplop berisi surat pengantar dari rumah sakit ditangannya. Ia akan izin pulang lebih awal hari ini untuk jadwal konsultasi dengan psikiatri. Jadwal hari ini akan menjadi pertemuan ke-3 nya dengan sang dokter.

Baekhyun mendesahkan nafas lega kala teringat bahwa ia baru saja lolos dari introgasi yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Tentu saja, melihat Baekhyun mendadak menenteng tas dan ingin izin pulang lebih awal adalah hal yang mencurigakan bagi si cantik bermata rusa itu. Memang agak susah meyakinkan Luhan pada awalnya, tapi Baekhyun bersyukur kali ini ia berhasil menutupi rahasianya dari laki-laki berdarah China itu.

Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan satupun dari temannya mengetahui tentang sakit mental yang tengah dia derita saat ini. Byun Baekhyun adalah si remaja sempurna yang hampir tak memiliki cacat didalam hidupnya. Sulit dipercaya jika seorang pemilik kehidupan yang sempurna ini justru menderita sakit pada mentalnya. Ia tak ingin hidupnya dibuat menjadi semakin rumit oleh pertanyaan orang-orang yang penasaran dengan penyebab gangguan psikis yang dia alami, karena Baekhyun sendiri pun belum tahu jawabannya.

Beberapa meter lagi menuju ruang staff tata usaha tempat ia akan mengirimkan surat izinnya, Baekhyun melewati sebuah pintu yang merupakan penghubung dengan ruang badan kesiswaan di sekolahnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan lantang dan gebrakan meja dari dalam sana, membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan berhenti tiba-tiba di depan pintu ruang tersebut.

"DENGARKAN GURUMU SAMPAI SELESAI BICARA SEBELUM KAU DIIZINKAN KELUAR! HEY ANAK MUDA, KAU DENGAR AKU? HEY, PARK! BERHENTI DISANA, RICHARD PARK!"

 ** _Blam!_**

Pintu dibanting hingga kembali tertutup oleh seorang pemuda tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun lantas mundur dengan cepat demi menghindari tabrakan yang tidak diinginkan dengan tubuh besar si laki-laki yang berjalan acuh tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya sedikitpun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun memproses setiap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya, knop pintu rungan tersebut kembali berputar lalu menampilkan sosok paruh baya berkumis hitam yang berdiri didepan sana dengan wajah berang menahan emosi.

"TUNGGU SAMPAI AKU BERHASIL MEMINTA BANTUAN PADA DINAS PENDIDIKAN UNTUK BISA MENGELUARKANMU DARI SEKOLAH INI! DASAR ANAK BERANDALAN! SUNGGUH MALANG SEKOLAH INI MENERIMA MURID DARI KELUARGA KRIMINAL SEPERTIMU!"

Teriakan kasar dari staff kesiswaan bagaikan angin lalu yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh si pemuda yang kini telah berbelok menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Pak Hwang, apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun pelan-pelan mendekati sang guru ketika dilihatnya pria tua itu mulai ngos-ngosan dalam mengatur pernapasannya usai insiden tersebut.

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun. Kau disini? Aku tidak apa-apa. Anak sialan itu memang sangat merepotkanku sebagai pengurus badan kesiswaan."

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk maklum mengiyakan perkataan guru kesiswaan di sekolahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membawamu ke lantai ini? Apa kau mendapat masalah, Byun? Bapak pikir bapak bisa membantumu."

Sebagai seorang siswa yang mempunyai reputasi baik dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang seperti Byun Baekhyun, tentu saja semua guru dan Staff di sekolah ini pasti akan bersedia membantunya jika mendapati kesulitan di sekolah. Baekhyun segera menggeleng kikuk sebagai jawaban, tak ingin gurunya itu semakin salah paham.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya lewat sebentar di ruangan ini, Pak Hwang. Aku ingin mengantarkan surat izin ke ruangan staff tata usaha untuk pulang lebih awal."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku lega mendengarnya. Kupikir kau mengalami masalah hingga harus datang ke ruang kesiswaan."

"Tidak, Pak Hwang. Aku adalah murid yang baik, percayalah." Baekhyun mengedipkan satu matanya dengan imut sambil tertawa geli, membuat Pak Hwang ikut-ikutan terkekeh melihat tingkah memggemaskan mudridnya tersebut.

"Kau benar, Baekhyun. Dan murid baik sepertimu jangan sampai bergaul dengan anak berandalan seperti Richard. Sudah seharusnya ia tidak diperbolehkan memiliki teman seorangpun di sekolah ini, karena sikap berandalnya itu akan ikut mempengaruhi siswa lain dan bisa merubah mereka menjadi brutal seperti dirinya."

"Ri-Richard? Siapa dia, Pak Hwang? Aku bahkan baru mendengar nama siswa itu hari ini. Apa dia murid pindahan atau semacamnya?"

"Richard adalah murid di tingkat 2. Harusnya tahun ajaran ini dia sudah ada di tingkat 3, namun perilaku liar dan otak bodohnya itu tidak mampu membawa dia naik kelas. Sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan menghadapi anak berandalan seperti dia. Dia contoh siswa yang paling memalukan bagi sekolah."

Baekhyun mengangguk samar, semakin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya tentang sosok Richard yang misterius itu. Tidak pernah ia mendengar gosip tentang si murid berandalan disekitarnya selama ini. Memang senakal apa dia?

"Jangan pernah dekati dia, Byun. Aku serius dengan perkataanku. Bahkan sudah banyak gadis di sekolah yang melapor pernah mendapatkan pelecehan seksual dari Richard. Kau sebaiknya lebih hati-hati menjaga dirimu, bahkan saat sedang berada di sekolah."

Baekhyun membolakan mata mendengar penuturan dan nasihat dari Pak Hwang padanya barusan. Sungguh? Jadi Richard benar sebajingan itu? Setelah sang guru menepuk pundaknya sebagai tanda pamit untuk kembali masuk ke ruangannya, Baekhyun masih bertahan mematung disana dengan pandangan mata yang tidak lepas meneliti tangga yang tadi di naiki oleh Richard.

Bahkan saat disekolah, Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa lagi merasa aman. Kecemasan ini sudah menguasai dirinya lebih kuat daripada yang dimiliki oleh orang lain, membuatnya merasa takut hampir pada segala hal yang dia dengar.

Tentu saja, mulai sekarang Baekhyun akan jadi jauh lebih waspada dan tidak ingin terlibat kontak apapun dengan kakak tingkatnya yang bernama Richard Park itu.

 **e)(o**

 **To be continued?** Udah 1 tahun berlalu dan aku baru meng-update FF ini :") gatau deh masih ada yg nungguin ff ini atau nggak xD atau mungkin kalian udh pada lupa sama jalan ceritanya

Sebuah rahasia kecil baru aja terungkap ya... Ternyata Chanyeol dulunya satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun huwehehehe

Masih ada banyak rahasia lainnya yang belum terungkap. Kita tes ombak dulu, apakah masih ada yg mau baca FF ini atau nggak

Untuk FF lainnya memang akan aku lanjut, tapi semua masih tahap proses dan aku belum bisa menjanjikan banyak hal ke kalian selain "just wait" :')


End file.
